Just So You Know
by InkDeath15
Summary: A short one-shot about Kyoya's feelings for Haruhi based on the song Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney


I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Inspired by the song Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney.

Kyoya sat quietly adding up the total profits for the host clubs most recent event as the other hosts prepared to open. Well most of them anyway. _Where is she? _He thought as he glanced over at the door for what must have been the hundredth time. It was at that moment that the door opened to reveal the host club's secret princess Haruhi Fujioka. He tried not to stare as she walked into the room. He quickly looked down and closed his eyes as Tamaki ran up to hug the girl he shouldn't have fallen in love with. He wasn't sure when his feelings for her. had started, looking back made him realize that the emotions had always been there but he hadn't truly acknowledged them until the moment he had watched her dancing with Tamaki and realized just how much he hated the idea of them together. He had been trying to ignore the emotions that burned in his chest every time he was in the room with her, trying to make himself let go of his emotions for her even though deep down he didn't really want to.

"Are you ok Kyoya-sempai?" Kyoya's eyes snapped up glad for the glare on his glasses to hide the flash of pain in his eyes as he looked at her. At that moment he would have killed for the knowledge necessary to make his feelings stop. He hated how over the last few months it had gotten to the point that his emotions controlled him.

"I'm fine," he lied softly as he ripped his eyes away from hers. Haruhi rose an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"You know sempai, you're capable of manipulating people to do and believe anything you want them to, but you suck at lying." Kyoya looked up just as she turned and walked away. He hated watching her walk away from him because it always made the empty feeling in his heart worse. He had to grit his teeth together every time to keep from spilling his guts to her. At that moment the clients started coming in and he tried his hardest to keep himself together. As the girls surrounding him chattered aimlessly he found his eyes drifting back to the intelligent, unique woman that had captured his very soul. It seemed like he could never look away from her for long. When she suddenly looked over at him Kyoya's breath caught in his chest. He quickly looked away and wished he could stop the stab of pain that happened every time he told himself he shouldn't love her. He shouldn't love a commoner, but god he wanted to. He wanted so badly to be able to love her without worrying what Tamaki would think. In a selfish way he didn't want Tamaki to win her heart. He was so tired of waiting for her to make her opinion known. Haruhi had always treated them all with the same familial indifference. It wasn't long before the day had wound to a close. He cringed as he realized that it was Haruhi's turn to clean up the club room. Which meant he would be alone with her because he had to organize tomorrow's cosplay before he went home. Once they were the only two left in the room he waited for her to mention his strange behavior. Just as he had decided that she wasn't going to speak her voice reached him from across the room.

"You know if you don't get over whatever is bothering you, you're going to start losing clients." Kyoya shot up from his chair and turned to glare at her. How dare she scold him over his feelings?

"I apologize for not being able to pretend I'm fine when I'm not Haruhi. If you have a suggestion I would surely like to hear it," he snarled as he glared at the girl that caused him so much pain.

"You could always talk to me about it," she muttered softly. All the anger left him at her soft spoken words. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes to hide the pain he felt. "Please tell me what's wrong sempai." Her voice was right beside him now and when he opened his eyes she was directly in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Just talk to me, what harm could it cause to talk to me Kyoya?" Hearing her finally drop the title and say his name gave him what he had needed to be able to tell her. He took a deep breath and closed his eye so he couldn't see her reaction to what he was about to say.

"What if my problem is that I've fallen in love with you," he whispered softly. When he opened his eyes he found her staring at him in shock. When she didn't say anything he continued talking. "I know I shouldn't since Tamaki has been trying to get your attention ever since he realized you were a girl. So since the moment I realized how I felt I've tried to ignore the feelings I have for you. The more I tried to ignore them the more my feelings control me. I can't help it, and I can't stop the feelings. I've tried my best to let go of you, but if I'm being honest with myself I don't actually want to. The reason I'm acting the way I am is because it's become hard to be around you because up until this point I haven't been able to tell you all this." He watched as her expression slowly shifted from shocked to thoughtful.

"I see." Kyoya closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued talking.

"Since you asked me I just thought you should know... if... if you want me to continue hiding my feelings I'll do my best to look the other way but don't expect me to pretend I'm fine when I'm not because this emptiness I feel knowing you're not mine kills me." Kyoya kept his eyes closed, to terrified of her reaction to open them. The longer she stayed quiet the more constricted his chest felt. When it became too much he turned and started for the door trying to remove himself from her presence before he completely broke down.

"Kyoya wait!" He froze in his tracks before he turned around to face her. Suddenly he found the girl of his dreams with her arms around his neck and her lips pressed firmly to his. His eyes widened and he froze for a moment before his mind caught up with what was happening. Then he reacted, crushing her body as close as he could get her and kissing her desperately. Her lips were far softer than he had ever dreamed and she tasted like cinnamon which suited her personality. He found himself instantly addicted. When they finally separated for air he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled softly. "Hey Kyoya?"

"Hmm," he hummed softly as he held her.

"Just so you know, I love you too." His face split in an ear to ear grin for a moment before he started kissing her again. Nothing and no one would ever get between him and his Haruhi ever again. He would make sure of it.

**the end**


End file.
